Pretty Rock Part VII
by Spaceman Bill
Summary: Buzz Saw goes mad, Inferno proves love and Onyx plots Optimus's demise.


Pretty Rock Part VII  
  
"Woah. Check this out, Buzz Saw." Iguanus said. His friend buzzed over; they were both in beast mode.  
  
"It's just an ant, Iguanus." Buzz Saw scoffed. "A stupid ant."  
  
"Yeah, but it's perched on that blade of grass." Iguanus replied, defending his find. "That's pretty odd for an ant."  
  
"So?! You're wasting my time!" Buzz Saw sneered.   
  
"We oughta report this." Iguanus said.  
  
"Report?! REPORT?!!! You're...oh..er..." Buzz Saw trailed off.  
  
Iguanus frowned. "An idiot?"  
  
"Thank you." Buzz Saw replied. "And if you don't shut up about it, I'll EAT that stupid bug!"  
  
"But it's--"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!"  
  
Buzz Saw chomped down on the black insect as Iguanus protested. He laughed at Iguanus's dismay.   
  
"You suck."  
  
***  
  
Onyx stared at the chart on the holopad in front of him. His loyal subordinate, Ikard, joined him.  
  
"So our doubled transmetal makes us stronger?" The squid-like robot asked.  
  
"Yes...and no." Onyx replied. "I have discovered it is only strong in the mutated areas. the organic ones, however, leave something to be desired."  
  
"So, you may not be able to best Optimus?"  
  
"That is the case, my friend."  
  
Ikard growled. Both he and Onyx despised Optimus, for similar reasons. Onyx had a rivalry with Optimus that had started in childhood. Ikard just wanted to be a Primal.  
  
"Optimus is the only one who is in my way!" Onyx sneered. "We were to duel...only the strongest would win."  
  
"And you remember our agreement, correct?" Ikard asked.  
  
"Yes. I would kill Optimus, and you would gain the rank of Primal. Only the Maximal Elders would be above us." Onyx replied. "But hope is lost. We're on prehistoric Earth, and we have no way back!"  
  
To that, Ikard chuckled. "Or do we?"  
  
Onyx turned to Ikard, frowning. "Do not taunt me, Ikard."  
  
"I'm not. The Axalon's supply of stasis pods was ejected. If one falls soon, we may be able to covert it into a sort of escape craft."  
  
"And how do you know this will work?"  
  
"The ship's datatracks. Optimus himself gave his life using a stasis pod to defend the planet."  
  
"But he's--"  
  
"Rhinox is a whiz with technology. He brought back the Primal's spark using a device that peered into the Matrix itself."  
  
Onyx displayed a thoughtful look. "Now if Rhinox was on our side..."  
  
***  
  
Inferno felt uneasy. But he knew what he had to do. He knocked on the door to Fractyl's lab, a bit unsure of how to talk to him.  
  
The door slid open, and Fractyl's head popped out. "Yes?"  
  
"Um, I require your...help..." Inferno said, looking down on the small scientist.  
  
"I'll help in any way I can, Inferno." Fractyl replied.  
  
"Erm, how exactly do we...um...show...love?" Inferno asked.  
  
Fractyl's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and who it was from.   
  
"Well, when a male protoform and a female protoform love each other very much..."  
  
***  
  
Buzz Saw stared at the lone energon cube in front of him. He wasn't hungry. Iguanus was gnawing away on his cube, however. Even the Vehicons were eating.  
  
"Tankorr like shiny thing," spouted Tankorr, ever the numbskull.  
  
"You people actually EAT this crap?!" Jetstorm asked, pushing his cube away.  
  
"Scavenger eat Planey-Bot's shiny thing," said Scavenger.  
  
"Usually I only let females 'eat' my 'shiny thing,' but I suppose..." Jetstorm joked. Scavenger just stared at him; he was too dumb to get the joke. Jetstorm sighed as Scavenger happily munched on the energon cube.  
  
"Hey, Thrust, what do you think of these...things?" Jetstorm asked.  
  
"To think is to say no," replied Thrust. Jetstorm quirked his optics.  
  
"And that means..."  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to not."  
  
Jetstorm shrugged and continued complaining about the food. Suddenly, Buzz Saw keeled over.  
  
"What's wrong, buddy?" Iguanus asked.  
  
"Feel...strange..." Buzz Saw said. His eyes had taken on an eerie glow.   
  
His head was full of thoughts--his own, and those of another. Buzz Saw was losing control of his own body.  
  
"Dude, let's get to Fractyl's, he'll know what's wrong!" Iguanus said. trying to drag Buzz Saw away.  
  
"YEEEEAAAAARGH!!!" Buzz Saw screamed. He kicked Iguanus away, sending him crashing into the wall. Buzz Saw grabbed his gauss rifle and started firing madly. Iguanus's screams of pain amused him. Finally, the azure target went into stasis lock.  
  
Snarling, Buzz Saw turned to the Vehicons, and started spouting incoherent jibberish. He aimed at Jetstorm who had already raised his own weapons. Scavenger and Tankorr readied theirs as well. Thrust just sat at the table, not even acknowledging the sociopath's presence.  
  
The twisted mind of Buzz Saw knew that it was outnumbered. He darted out of the galley, quickly persued by the Vehicons.  
  
***  
  
"So...double-budding will prove love?" Inferno asked.  
  
"I suppose..." Fractyl replied, afraid he had mislead the insectine warrior.  
  
"I must prove my love to Antagony!" Inferno shouted, running off in the direction of Antagony.  
  
"Dear Primus...what have I done?!" Fractyl asked himself.  
  
***  
  
Ikard sat at the control hub, waiting for a pod to fall. He had been for five mega-cycles.   
  
"I don't understand!" He shouted. "One should've fallen by now!"  
  
"Keep in mind that we're going by the average rate at which they fall. It could be now, it could be tomorrow, it could be after a few solar-cycles. I don't know." Onyx replied, tapping various buttons.  
  
"If only we could get the tractor beam online..." Ikard mumbled.  
  
Onyx turned to Ikard, grinning.   
  
"Let's get to work."  
  
***  
  
Buzz Saw stormed through the hall, snarling like a madman. He had already disabled Scavenger, which left Tankorr struggling to chase. Thrust had disappeared, so Jetstorm was darting through the corridor after Buzz Saw.  
  
"Give it up, insect! You're no match for me!" Jetstorm laughed. It was an interesting sight to see them both in their alternate modes--a jet chasing a yellow-jacket.  
  
Buzz Saw zipped down different halls, angered and afraid. Jetstorm failed to turn down one hall, however, slamming into the wall and going into stasis lock.  
  
The insane yellow-jacket transformed and kicked down the door in front of him. There he found Inferno--laying atop his beloved Antagony.  
  
Inferno had his interface rod connected to Antagony's pelvis. Buzz Saw, in this state, was confused and shocked. Suddenly, *BLAM!!!* Buzz Saw fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Thrust wheeled in front of the doorway, his blaster smoking. He payed no attention to the startled couple, and picked up the dead sociopath. He sped away.  
  
"Inferno...what just happened?" Antagony asked.  
  
"I do not know, dearest..." Inferno replied. "But it shan't interrupt our love."  
  
***  
  
"It'll be about two solar-cycles," Ikard said. "And that's not counting the time I'll need to ward off any rumors going around in Optimus's crew."  
  
"Very well. We must keep this secret." Onyx replied.   
  
Onyx walked out of the room snickering. *I'll be Prime yet,* he thought. *And that barbaric monkey will not stand in my way!*  
  
With that final thought, he burst out into maniacal laughter.   
  
***  
  
"Here's the autopsy report," said Fractyl, handing Megatron a holopad.  
  
Megatron couldn't believe what he was reading. "A parasite?"  
  
"Yes," replied Fractyl. "A breed that has the ability to control it's host's mind. Not only did Buzz Saw lose control, he was also castrated."  
  
"But how?" Megatron asked.  
  
"Simple. The DNA bonded to us renders us vulnerable to the plagues of organics. We can even become diseased, sir."  
  
Megatron growled. "And the Vehicons..."  
  
"They'd be unaffected whatsoever."  
  
"So be it. I want every Predacon aboard this ship converted to Vehicons. I won't have a weak army!" Megatron barked.  
  
"What if they refuse?"  
  
"Then they die."  
  



End file.
